the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3
Marvel's biggest event to date launches itself in video game form as the heroes of the universe are forced together to withstand Thanos' invasion! From the seedy underbelly of New York's crime empire to galaxies far, far away, become on one the champions of Marvel to bring out your inner hero! Stats *Strength- Damage done by basic attacks. *Agility- Time it takes to recover stamina. *Stamina- Amount of energy to use powers. *Durability- Amount of health before need to be revived. *Endurance- How much damage is done by attacks. *Synergy- Amount team buffs affect the character *Intelligence - Amount personal buffs affect the character *Evasiveness- Chances of dodging ranged attacks *Precision - Critical hit ratio Damage Types *Blunt Trauma - Most powerful physical attack; no bonus effects *Piercing - 75% chance to score critical hit; 20% chance to cause bleeding *Slashing - Weakest physical attack; 75% chance to cause bleeding *Energy - Does not check against endurance; 0% to score critical hit *Incendiary - 60% chance to cause "burning" after damage *Ice - 60% chance to slow target; 30% chance to freeze target *Electric - 35% stamina drain to target *Psionic - Checks against intelligence rather than endurance *Sonic - 50% chance to stun target *Explosive - Inflicts knockback in addition to base damage *Ballistic - 80% chance of critical hit Resistances & Weaknesses *Resistance - Character has lowers additional effects of attacks by 20%, and suffers 25% less damage *Weakness - Character has additional 20% chance to suffer additional effects, and suffers 25% more damage Playable Characters Full Roster: *Spider-Man: Spider-Man, Agent Venom, Scarlet Spider, Spider Woman *Captain America: Captain America, Falcon, Winter Soldier *S.H.I.E.L.D.: Black Widow, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson *Iron Man: Iron Man, War Machine *Hulk: Hulk, She-Hulk *X-Men: Wolverine, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Storm, Beast *Avengers: Vision, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch *Fantastic Four: Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Mister Fantastic, The Thing *Guardians of the Galaxy: Adam Warlock, Star Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer *Thor: Thor, Valkyrie *Inhumans: Black Bolt, Medusa *MCU Defenders: Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Daredevil, Iron Fist *Miscellaneous: Moon Knight, Punisher, Namor, Dr. Strange, Ghost Rider, Elektra, Deadpool, Kamala Khan, Silver Surfer, Blade *Villain DLC: Doctor Doom, Loki, Green Goblin, Red Skull, Super Skrull *Mutant DLC: Cable, Psylocke, Gambit, Rogue, and Archangel In-Game Roster |-|Ant-Man= *Name: Henry "Hank" Pym *Voice Actor: Wally Wingert BIO TBA Powers: *'Pint Size' (Buff): Ant-Man shrinks down, increasing his evasiveness. *'Atomic Strike' (Charge): Ant-Man shrinks down and lunges forward, regrowing as he strikes the target. *'Growing Pains' (Area of Effect): Ant-Man temporarily increases his size to slam his fist over a group of enemies. *'Fear My Army' (Trap): Ant-Man summons a colony of ants to hide underneath the battlefield, creating a mine that causes the ants to envelop any foe that steps on it. *'Run Around It' (Counter): Ant-Man shrinks down as his foe strikes at him, grabbing their hand and putting them in a vice before regrowing behind them. *'Toy Story' (Blunt Projectile): Ant-Man grows in size and picks up an enemy. He then throws them at another enemy. *'Ant Army' (Bleeding): Ant-Man summons a colony of ants to latch onto a foe, inflicting small amounts of damage over time. *'Giant-Man' (Ultimate): Ant-Man fully grows, and picks up his allies. He the steps on the entire screen, dealing massive amounts of blunt damage to all foes in the area, regardless of buffs. Passives: *Resistances: N/A *Weaknesses: N/A *Hacking *Team: Core Avengers *Team: SCIENCE, BITCH *Team: Ultimates (Ultimate costume) Costumes: *'Giant-Man:' Default. *'Ant-Man:' Increases ant-based attack damage. Unlockable. *'Scott Lang:' Increases size change-based attack damage, eliminates hacking ability. Unlockable. *'Ultimate:' Giant-Man quicker to activate, costs 10% of health. Unlockanle. *'Bill Foster:' Increases all stats, gains electricity weakness. DLC. Avengers_Academy_Vol_1_7_Textless.jpg|Giant-Man 1772958-antman.jpg|Ant-Man Scott_Lang_(Earth-616)_0002.jpg|Scott Lang Giant-Man_Ultimate.jpg|Ultimate Giant-Man 2238962-goliath.png|Bill Foster |-|Beast= *Name: Henry "Hank" McCoy *Voice Actor: George Buza One of the original five students of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Hank McCoy stood out as both the brawn and the brains of the team. His mental aptitude and intelligence was matched only by his strength and ape-like agility. After Hank graduated, he further researched the genetics of his kind. He eventually created a serum that accidentally further developed his mutant abilities, resulting in greater powers but also blue fur and claws. He has long accepted this change, however, and continues to serve both man and mutantkind as Beast. Powers: *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *'TBA' (Ultimate): TBA Passives: *Resistances: N/A *Weaknesses: N/A *Hacking *Super Strength Costumes: *'Classic:' Default. *'Retro:' Increased speed and agility, decreased attack. Unlockable. *'Marvel NOW!:' Increased exp. gain. Unlockable. *'Movieverse:' Increased attack damage. Unlockable. *'Dark Beast:' Increase all stats, eliminates team bonuses. DLC. ClassicBeast.jpeg|Classic image.gif|Retro NOW!Beast.jpeg|Marvel NOW! MovieBeast.jpeg|Movieverse DarkBeast.jpeg|Dark Beast |-|Black Panther= *Name: T'Challa *Voice Actor: Chadwick Boseman The warrior-king of the African nation Wakanda, T'Challa was bred from birth to take the title of the Black Panther and his people's hero. After the untimely death of his father T'Chaka, T'Challa fought for his birth rite as Black Panther and succeeded. One of it's first kings to reach outward, T'Challa stood out as he consulted with other nations' heroes and leaders to discuss the protection of innocents. Armed with borderline superhuman abilities and a deadly arsenal of the vibranium weapons, T'Challa has led both teams of various heroes and his Wakandan people to victory as Black Panther. Powers: *'Vibranium Claws' (Slashing): Black Panther swipes forward with his claws in an arc, dealing bleeding damage as well against possible targets. *'Ebony Blade' (Buff): Black Panther draws the Ebony Blade, replacing his basic attacks with long sweeping sword swings. *'Wrath of the Panther' (Lunge): Black Panther leaps forward, pinning a target and then slashing their face several times. *'Wakandan War Cry' (Buff): Black Panther calls out a war cry, increasing his teammates' strength and precision. *'Triple Knife Throw' (Piercing Projectile): Black Panther throws out three throwing knives in an arc in front of him. Upgrade causes Panther to throw a second volley. *'Vibranium Arsenal' (Buff): Black Panther's arsenal is filled with Vibranium war instruments, increasing his precision. *'Sword of the King' (Slashing): Black Panther draws the Ebony blade, and unleashes a single thrust with the blade. *'The King of Wakanda:' Black Panther blows the Wakandan war horn, and his people come to the call of their king. Two Wakandan warriors aid Black Panther as A.I. companions, while archers offscreen pick off enemies. Passives: *Resistances: Piercing *Weaknesses: Slashing *Team: Double Date (Storm required) *Team: International Heroism *Team: Illuminati Costumes: *'Marvel Cinematic Universe:' Default. *'Marvel NOW!:' Increases exp. gain. Unlockable. *'Holy Armor:' Increases all physical resistances, lowers agility. Unlockable. *'Ultimate:' Increases damage of Vibranium-based attacks. Unlockable. *'Iron Panther:' Greatly increases all resistances, no access to Ebony blade based attacks. DLC. BlackPantherMCU.jpeg|MCU BlackPantherNOW.jpeg|Marvel NOW! HolyArmor.jpeg|Holy Armor UltimatePanther.jpeg|Ultimate IronPanther.jpeg|Iron Panther |-|Black Widow= *Name: Natalia Romanova *Voice Actor: Nika Futterman Born into the poverty of Soviet Russia, Natalia's family was murdered during Stalingrad. Taken on by a young Soviet military officer, Romanova grew to become the Soviet's secret weapon in the later years. A cold, ruthless assassin, this all changed after several clashes with the Avengers. Leaving her masters in Russia and traveling to America, Romanova changed her name to Natasha Romanoff and became a costumed adventurer and serving several years as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff was even allowed to join the Avengers, becoming the deadly secret agent Black Widow. Powers: *'Widow's Sting:' (Piercing Projectile) Black Widow unleashes a fury of bullets from her gauntlets. *'Widow's Kiss:' (Grab) Black Widow pulls an opponent towards her and uses a non-lethal poisonous gas into their face, knocking them unconscious. *'Widow's Line:' (Grapple) Black Widow fires a grapple hook from her gauntlets and drags her opponent towards her. *'Tear Pellet Blast:' (Explosive) Black Widow fires a Tear Gas Pellet from her gauntlet, creating a small explosion of knock-out gas that instantly defeats grunts. *'Transmitter:' (Buff) Black Widow activates the transmitter in her gauntlets, letting her see cloaked enemies and reveals all present enemies on the minimap. *'Spin Kick:' (Blunt Melee) Black Widow gets on her hands and performs a spin with her legs out, kicking foes in the path. *'Widow's Tackle:' (Rush Down) Black Widow fires a grapple hook into her opponent, and drags herself into them. *'Bite of the Black Widow:' (Ultimate) Black Widow presses a few buttons on her gauntlets, and releases a deadly EMP-like blast across the area. The blast instantly takes down grunts and any robotic enemies, and severely weakens higher tier foes. Passives *Resistances: Piercing Projectiles, Temperature *Weaknesses: Blunt Trauma *Team: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Team: Assassin's Creed *Team: Ultimates (Ultimate costume) Costumes: *'MCU:' Default. *'Marvel NOW!:' Damage from gauntlet-based powers increased. Unlockable. *'Classic:' Increased agility. Unlockable. *'Ultimate:' Increased basic attacks. Unlockable. *'Monica Chang:' Increases potency of buffs. DLC. |-| Blade = *Name: Eric Brooks *Voice Actor: Khary Payton The son of a 1920's prostitute, Eric Brooks's mother was murdered in the process of giving birth to him by the vampire lord Deacon Frost. However, the process of feeding fused the infant Brooks with an enzyme that gave him a longer lifespan and the ability to sense supernatural foes. Growing up with a hatred of the creatures that took his mother's life, Eric began training under Jamal Afari, who taught him how to hunt and kill vampires. Losing Afari in a battle with Dracula, Eric devoted his life to hunting vampires, and a chance battle with Morbius gave him even more of the powers of his foes. Ready for anything, Blade won't stop until the vampire scourge has been wiped off the face of the earth! Powers: *'Ice-Skate Uphill' (Projectile): Blade throws one of his glaives at the nearest foe. Upgrades increase range and damage. *'Holy Hand Grenade' (Stun/Debuff): Blade throws out a flashbang grenade that stuns enemies and lowers their base health and damage. Upgrades increase duration and area of effect. *'Drain' (Regen): Blade grabs the nearest foe and drains their blood, regaining his health at the cost of theirs. Upgrades increase health gained. *'Daywalker Blade' (Buff): Blade draws his enchanted Daywalker blade, increasing damage and chances of a critical hit. Upgrades increase duration and damage done. *'Eat Lead' (Projectile): Blade pulls out an Uzi and opens fire, spraying in an arc. Upgrades increase duration, range, and damage. *'Been Waiting for This' (Grab): Blade grabs his opponent by the shoulder and runs them through with a stake. *'Stand Back!' (Radial): Blade spins in a circle with his swords, slashing any enemies who get too close. Upgrades increase damage and duration. *'Holy Rain' (Ultimate): Blade throws several vials of holy water into the air, then shoots them, raining burning pain down on his enemies. Passives: *Resistances: N/A *Weaknesses: N/A *Healing Factor *Team: Assassin's Creed (Ronin required) *Team: International Heroism *Team: Marvel Knights *Team: Supernatural Costumes: *'Modern': Default. *'Ultimate': Increases evasiveness, strength of Holy Hand Grenade and Eat Lead, but lowers durability. Unlockable. *'Movieverse': TBD *'Classic': TBD *'Ronin': Greatly increases durability, Stand Back, and Daywalker Blade, and adds Assassin's Creed as a potential team bonus. DLC |-|Captain America= *Name: Steve Rogers *Voice Actor: Brian Bloom A scrawny but passionate citizen in World War II, Steven Rogers volunteered for the Super Soldier creating Project:Rebirth to defend the innocent from the legions of the Nazi army via artificially enhanced physical attributes. After the war, the soldier was frozen during a rescue op, until he was uncovered and thawed out by a team of heroes who would bring him into their fold and eventually make him their leader- the Avengers. While he found himself a man out of time, Rogers refused to falter in his dedication to the American Dream and the ideals his home was founded on- fighting for truth, freedom and justice as Captain America. Powers: *'Shield Toss:' Captain America throws his mighty shield, all who fall before it must yield. The player controls it until it eventually ricochets back to the Captain. *'Rally the Troops:' Captain America yells encouragement at his team, increasing their stats. *'Return of the Patriot:' (Counter) Captain America twists the wrist of the attacker, and smacks his shield right in their face. *'Captain's Order:' (Buff) Captain America's time in war has honed his ability to command, giving the team's power more precision and stamina. *'Shield Slam:' (Area of Effect) Captain America leaps into the air and slams his shield into the ground, creating a small shockwave around him. *'Charging Star:' (Rush Down) Captain America charges forward, slamming his shield into his opponent. *'Vibranium Courage:' (Buff) Captain America's shield protects both himself and his teammates, reducing the damage done by projectiles. *'Final Justice:' (Ultimate) Captain America throws his shield in the ultimate ricochet attack, clearing the stage of most enemies. The attack ends with the Captain catching his shield and slamming it into the ground, all to the screech of a bald eagle. AMERICA!!! Passives: *'Resistances:' Projectiles *'Weaknesses:' N/A *Team: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Team: Best Friends Forever (Iron Man required) *Team: Core Avengers *Team: Invaders *Team: My Worst Enemy (Winter Soldier required) *Team: Team Leaders *Team: Uncanny Avengers *Team: Ultimates (Ultimate csotume) *Team: We Were Soldiers Costumes: *'Marvel NOW!': Default. *'Classic:' Increases buffs. Unlockable. *'WWII Ultimate:' Shield powers deal additional bleeding damage. Unlockable. *'Commander Rogers:' Increases buffs and exp. gain, decreases agility. Unlockable. *'Old Steve:' Increases buffs, decreases stamina. DLC. Cap Marvel Now.jpeg|Marvel NOW Cap Classic.jpeg|Classic Cap WWII.jpeg|WWII Ultimate Cap Cmdr Rogers.jpeg|Commander Rogers |-|Captain Marvel= *Name: Carol Danvers *Voice Actor: Jennifer Hale BIO TBA Powers: *TBA *Tba *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Passives: *Resistances: Energy *Weaknesses: N/A *Flight *Super Strength *Team: New Avengers *Team: We Were Soldiers Costumes: *'Captain Marvel:' Default. *'Ms. Marvel:' Increases strength. Unlockable. *'Classic:' Increases speed, decreases durability. Unlockable. *'Warbird:' Increases ballistic resistance. Unlockable. *'Binary:' Increases damage of all powers and duration of buffs. DLC. |-|Cyclops= *Name: Scott Summers *Voice Actor: Nolan North Son of an Air Force pilot and an alien, Scott and his brother Alex went through a plane crash, Scott suffered a head injury that affected the region of his brain that controlled his optic blasts. After years of physical and mental abuse from false guardians like Mister Sinister and Jack O'Diamonds, he met Professor Xavier who took him to his school for young mutants to learn how to control their powers. Since then, Scott has been leading mutantkind through thick and thin, willing to sacrifice all as the first X-Man, Cyclops. Powers *'Optic Shot:' (Energy Projectile) Cyclops fires a weak but quick optic blast. *'Optic Blast:' (Close-Range AoE) Cyclops fires a wide short-ranged beam in front of him. *'Zoom:' (Buff) Cyclops zooms in with his visor, causing the precision of his energy projectiles to increase. *'Optic Charge:' (Energy Projectile) Cyclops charges a powerful single-shot beam to fire long range. *'The First X-Man:' (Buff) Cyclops' years of leadership gives him the natural ability to make the best of his companions, increasing the stamina of his teammates. *'Optic Triple Shot:' (Energy Projectile) Cyclops fires three optic blasts one at a time, dealing moderate damage across a moderate distance. *'Optic Rebound:' (Energy Projectile) Cyclops fires a weak optic beam that rebounds off of several different surfaces before finally disappearing. *'Mutantkind's Martyr:' (Ultimate) Cyclops removes his visor and unleashes the full power of his optic beam across the battlefield. Passives *Resistances: Energy Projectiles, Psionic Attacks *Weaknesses: None *Team: Best Friends Forever (Wolverine required) *Team: Team Leaders (Black Bolt, Captain America, Mister Fantastic, Star Lord) *Team: X-Men (Beast, Emma Frost, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Storm, Wolverine) Costumes: *'Marvel NOW!:' Default. *'Classic:' Increases damage of Optic powers. Unlockable. *'Golden Age:' Increases potency of buffs. Unlockable. *'Ultimate:' Increases attack damage, decreases defenses. Unlockable. *'Dark Phoenix:' Vastly increases damage of Mutantkind's Martyr, eliminates team bonuses. DLC. |-|Daredevil= *Name: Matthew Murdock *Voice Actor: Charlie Cox The son of boxer John "Battling Jack" Murdock in the slums of Hell's Kitchen, Matt Murdock's life changed forever when he was blinded by a truck of radioactive waste. However, the radioactive chemicals enhanced his other senses to superhuman levels. Matt's own father was murdered later on for not throwing a fight, motivating the orphan to use his gifts to keep innocents of Hell's Kitchen safe from crime lords like the Kingpin. Mastering various martial arts and perfecting his new senses of hearing, touch, taste, and smell, Murdock became Hell's Kitchen's guardian angel, Daredevil. Powers: *'Baton Toss' (Projectile): Daredevil tosses his baton at the nearest enemy. Upgrades increase damage and add the chance to bounce it between multiple enemies. *'Grapple' (Blunt Trauma): Daredevil uses his grappling hook to pull an enemy close to him. Upgrades increase range and give the player the chance to reverse the pull, allowing Daredevil to attack far away foes. *'Richochet' (Projectile): Daredevil throws his baton, sending it bouncing off walls and hitting any enemy caught in it's path. Upgrades increase range and duration. *'Shatterpoint' (Counter): Daredevil uses his senses to deal a critical strike to the nearest enemy. Upgrades increase damage. *'Nuchucks' (Area of Effect): Daredevil breaks his baton into nunchucks and spins in a circle, hitting any enemies nearby. Upgrades increase range and add chance to trap enemies in cycle. *'Don't Need Eyes to See' (Buff): Daredevil uses his super senses to detect all enemies nearby, showing them on the mini-map. Upgrades add the ability to show collectibles and hidden items. *'Fetch!' (Charge): Daredevil grabs the nearest foe and tosses them overhead. Upgrades increase distance and add the ability to aim where Matt throws them. *'Born Again' (Ultimate): Matt throws aside his batons for some hand-to-hand combat, causing his melee strikes to do greater amounts of damage and cutting his damage intake by half, but costing him both his swinging ability and baton-based attacks. Passives: *Resistances: N/A *Weaknesses: Sonic *Team: Best Friends Forever (Punisher required) *Team: Defenders *Team: Double Date (Elektra required) *Team: New Avengers *Team: STREET FIGHT, YO Costumes: *'Classic Red:' Default. *'MCU Armor:' Increases durability and strength of Don't Need Eyes to See, but lowers agility. Unlockable. *'Man Without Fear': Seen in Man Without Fear miniseries. Decreases durability and removes swinging ability, but increases agility and Born Again's duration. Unlockable. *'Retro Yellow': Increases strength of baton-based attacks and agility. Unlockable. *'Shadowland': Increases team bonus with Elektra, adds a resistance to fire, and adds slashing damage to melee attacks. DLC ClassicRed.png|Classic Red MCUDaredevil.jpeg|MCU ManWithoutFear.jpeg|Man Without Fear ClassicYellow.jpeg|Classic Yellow Shadowland.jpeg|Shadowland |-|Deadpool= *Name: Wade Wilson *Voice Actor: Nolan North Wade Wilson was a mercenary who discovered that he had cancer that was killing him. Desperate for a cure, he joined the Weapon X program that experimented on him- giving him an advanced healing factor and leaving him insane. Wade began to adventure across the world, having numerous run-ins with the X-Men, becoming good friends with Cable, all while trying his hardest to do the right thing and become a super hero, becoming the costumed adventuring mercenary Deadpool. Powers: *'KatanaRama:' (Slashing Melee) Deadpool takes three deadly slashes with his katanna swords. *'BANG! BANG!:' (Piercing Projectile) Deadpool wields two pistols and fires them in rapid succession, dealing minor damage over a long time. *'Spin Circle of Slicey Death:' (Slashing Melee) Deadpool leaps into the air, spinning his katannas and himself in a circle. The button can be held to allow Deadpool to move while attacking. *'Bamf-Bombs:' (Explosive) Deadpool teleports above an opponent, dropping a poisonous grenade on top of them. *'Yellow Box Bash:' (Blunt Melee) Deadpool grabs a yellow caption box and swings it, dealing damage to those hit by his thought bubbles. *'Pool-O-Vision:' (Buff) Deadpool sees the world from his point-of-view, increasing his speed and damage while reducing his defense. *'SHEEP CANNON!!!!:' (Energy Projectile) Deadpool uses the deadly Sheep Cannon to fire a blast of energy at an enemy. *'Deadpool: Time Cop' (Ultimate): Deadpool hops into his time machine, and teleports away. The enemies disappear in a cloud of coding, and Deadpool reappears with a laptop on his sword. Passives *Resistances: None *Weaknesses: None *Teleportation *Healing Factor *Team: Assassin's Creed *Team: Guns 'N Glory *Team: International Heroism *Team: Marvel: MAX Costumes *'Marvel NOW! Deadpool:' Default. *'X-Force Deadpool:' KatanaRama and Spin Circle of Slicey Death increase in damage. Unlockable. *'Afro-Pool Deadpool:' Pool-O-Vision time increased and Yellow Box Bash increased in damage. Unlockable. *'Doctor Deadpool:' Healing factor can be used in combat. Unlockable. *'Meat Armor Deadpool:' Piercing projectiles do less damage. DLC. |-|Doctor Strange= *Name: Stephen Strange *Voice Actor: Jack Coleman Once a world reknown but selfish and arrogant surgeon, Doctor Stephen Strange's life forever changed when he was left crippled by a car accident. Left emotionally broken and desperate for a cure, Strange eventually found one in the Ancient One. The Ancient One cured not only Strange's hands, but his soul as well; training Strange in the arts of magic. Becoming a new man, Stephen had become the Sorcerer Supreme, Earth's mystical protector; Doctor Strange. Powers: *'Arcane Barrage' (Psionic Projectile): Dr. Strange unleashed a barrage of mystical bolts from both hands. *'Mind Blast' (Knockback): Dr. Strange creates a weak telekinetic mind blast that pushes enemies around him back. *'Glyph of Protection' (Buff): Dr. Strange chants an ancient spell of healing, giving all his teammates a small healing factor for the fight. *'Cleansing Fire' (Incendiary): Dr. Strange casts a spell that unleashes magical fire in a stream in front of him. *'Meditation' (Buff): Dr. Strange begins chanting an ancient meditation, preventing him from attacking but giving an immense boost to his teammates' elemental and psionic resistances. *'Glyph of Warding' (Trap): Dr. Strange creates a glyph trap on the battlefield, which stuns a foe if they step on it. *'Battle Enchantment' (Buff): Dr. Strange casts an enchantment, increasing his teammates' precision and strength. *'Sorcerer Supreme' (Ultimate): Dr. Strange begins chanting a spell, and the screen fills with blue energy. Enemies are sucked into portals, some disintegrate; magic bullshit, yo. Passives: *Resistances: Psionic *Weaknesses: Blunt Trauma *Flight *Team: Illuminati *Team: Supernatural *Team: Uncanny Avengers (Doctor Voodoo costume) Costumes: *'Classic:' Default. *'Marvel NOW!:' Increases potency of glyph-based powers. Unlockable. *'Training Robes:' As seen in Marvel's Doctor Strange. Increases stamina, decreases power damage. Unlockable. *'Fear Itself:' Increases power damage. Unlockable. *'Doctor Voodoo:' Decreases team buffs, increases all stats. DLC. |-|Drax the Destroyer= *Name: Arthur Douglas *Voice Actor: David Sobolov |-| Elektra = *Name: Elektra Natchios *Voiced by: Elodie Young The beautiful daughter of a Greek diplomat, Elektra Natchios trained in martial arts for most of her life. When she was 19, Elektra enrolled in Columbia University, where she met and fell in love with Matt Murdock, who had just started masquerading as a vigilante. A year later, Elektra and her father were held hostage by terrorists who killed her father, though Matt was able to rescue her. Depressed, Elektra broke up with Matt and left Columbia to travel the world. Sensing the darkness in her, Stick, the man who trained Matt, attempted to teach her, but she ultimately sided with the Hand, who trained her as an assassin. Returning to the U.S, she worked alongside her former lover and other superheroes and villains of New York as the assassin Elektra. Powers: *'Recreation' (Grab): Elektra lunges forward and impales the nearest enemy, hoisting them into the air. Upgrades increase damage and range. *'Sai Throw' (Projectile): Elektra throws her sai in a straight line. Upgrades increase range, damage, and amount of sai thrown. *'Pressure Point' (Stun): Elektra hits a pressure point, stunning the enemy she inflicts it on. Upgrades increase stun duration. *'Freakin' Ninjas' (Piercing Melee): Elektra drops a smoke bomb, vanishes, then emerges behind the nearest enemy, stabbing them in the back for double damage. Upgrades increase duration, damage, and give more options for choosing a target. *'Whirlwind' (Slashing Melee): Elektra spins in a circle, slashing any enemies too close to her. Upgrades increase duration and damage. *'You Fight Like An Ox' (Counter): Elektra counters a melee attack by breaking her foe's arm or leg, lowering their base attack strength and depriving them of a melee weapon. Upgrades increase damage. *'Mesmerize' (Stun): Elektra uses a mixture of telepathy and beauty to stun enemies for a brief time. Upgrades increase duration and amount of enemies affected. *'Mistress of the Hand' (Ultimate): Elektra summons a horde of Hand ninjas, which attack all enemies on-screen before leaving in a puff of smoke. Passives: *Resistances: N/A *Weaknesses: Piercing. *Team: Assassin's Creed *Team: Double Date (Daredevil required) *Team: Thunderbolts Costumes: *'Classic Red': Default. *'MCU': Boosts agility, Pressure Point, and You Fight Like An Ox, but lowers strength of sai attacks. Unlockable. *'Ultimate': Lowers durability, but increases sai attacks. Unlockable. *'MAX': Increases durability, attack strength, sai attacks, and Freakin' Ninjas, but lowers agility. Unlockable. *'Man Without Fear': Greatly lowers durability, but increases Mesmerize, Pressure Point, You Fight Like An Ox, and agility. DLC. |-|Emma Frost= *Name: Emma Frost *Voice Actor: Keri Walhgreen BIO TBA Powers: *'Shockwave' (Psionic): Emma releases a weak telekinetic blast forward, launching enemies back. *'Mind Wipe' (Debuff): Emma performs a telepathetic attack on her target, temporarily eliminating all of their powers and forcing them down to basic melee attacks. Upgrades increase duration. *'Hellfire Grip' (Grab): Emma grabs an enemy via her telekinesis, holding them up for any teammate to attack. *'Diamond Form' (Buff): Emma enters her Diamond Form, which vastly increases her durability and basic attack damage, but giving her a blunt trauma weakness and preventing her from using her powers. *'Corrupt Minds' (Psionic): Emma concentrates and assaults her target telepathically, causing them to be stunned and experience immense pain. Upgrades add the chance to deliver a psionic weakness. *'Mind Control' (Buff): Emma mind controls an enemy, making them fight alongside her for some time. Upgrades allow them to use their powers, and increases the duration. *'Mental Seduction' (Buff): Emma uses her telepathy and looks to charm her enemies, making them deal less damage. *'The White Queen' (Ultimate): Emma unleashes a gigantic psychic attack, instantly knocking out all foes on the battlefield. Passives: *Resistances: Psionic (Elemental in Diamond Form) *Weaknesses: None (Blunt Trauma in Diamond Form) *Team: Double Date (Cyclops required) *Team: Redeemed *Team: X-Men Costumes: *'White Queen:' Default. *'Black Queen:' Increases telekinetic-based power damage. Unlockable. *'Ultimate:' Diamond Form grants super strength, telekinetic-based powers cost more stamina. Unlockable. *'Generation X:' Increases synergy. Unlockable. *'Dark Phoenix:' Increases team bonus from Double Date, grants fire immunity. DLC. |-| Ghost Rider= *Name: Johnny Blaze *Voice Actor: Dave Foquette The son of stunt motorcyclist Barton Blaze, Johnny lost his father in a tragic accident when he was just a boy, and was subsequently adopted by Crash and Mona Simpson, who had a stunt show of their own. Falling in love with their daughter Roxanne, Johnny became a member of the Simpson's show. When Crash became sick with cancer, Johnny exhausted every option to try and save his father-figure, eventually turning to the occult and striking a deal with the demon Mephisto. Using his powers to take the cancer away, Mephisto would later claim Crash's life in a fatal accident before attempting to take Johnny's soul. However, the purity of Roxanne's love saved Johnny, and an enraged Mephisto bonded Johnny with the demon Zarathos and turned him into Ghost Rider, a bounty hunter who claimed the souls of the wicked! Powers: *'Hellshot' (Projectile): Ghost Rider draws his Hellfire shotgun and shoots the enemy with it. Upgrades increase range, damage, and the ability to shoot until stamina runs out. *'Whip It' (Blunt Trauma): Ghost Rider wraps his chain around the nearest foe and whips them around before smashing them into the ground. Upgrades increase damage. *'Damnation' (Special): Ghost Rider unleashes fire on enemy, sending them scrambling for cover and doing fire damage over time. Upgrades increase damage and duration. *'Come Here!' (Grapple): Ghost Rider pulls an enemy up-close with his chain. Upgrades cause him to slam his target into the ground. *'Eternal Flame' (Grapple): Ghost Rider grabs an enemy and lights them on fire, causing massive burn damage. *'Fear the Rider' (Debuff): Ghost Rider's mere presence instills fear in the hearts of the wicked, decreasing their stats. Upgrades increase stats decreased and gives them a chance to flee outright. *'Penance Stare' (Grapple): Ghost Rider grabs the nearest enemy and uses his Penance Stare to drain their wicked soul, killing them instantly. *'Spirit of Vengeance' Ultimate: Ghost Rider summons his motorcycle and rives across the stage, running over enemies, dragging them behind him, and burning them with his hellfire. Passives: *Resistances: Incendiary *Weakness: N/A *Super-Strength *Team: Marvel Knights *Team: New Fantastic Four *Team: Supernatural Costumes: *'Johnny Blaze': Default. *'Danny Ketch': Increases hellfire-based attack strength. Unlockable. *'Alejandra Blaze': Increases strength of Fear the Rider, lowers time needed for Penance Stare. Unlockable. *'Robbie Reyes': Increases damage done by Spirit of Vengeance, adds piercing damage to attacks. Unlockable. *'2099': Greatly increases exp. gain, adds slashing damage to attacks. DLC Comics-Ghost-Rider.jpg|Johnny Blaze e75d0aee19a1acb7bafae9ba71f8655b.jpg|Danny Ketch fa678a6316ee0da744845636b30b36d7.jpg|Alejandra Blaze robbie-reyes-ghost-rider.jpg|Robbie Reyes 114983-174926-ghost-rider-2099.jpg|2099 |-|Hawkeye= *Name: Clint Barton *Voice Actor: Troy Baker An orphan raised by a circus of criminals, Clint Barton mastered archery at a young age. Watching the heroics of Iron Man, Barton tried his hand at vigilantism before returning to his criminal roots. After several clashes with the Invincible Iron Man and the Avengers, Barton reformed and utilized his skills to become the Avenging Archer, Hawkeye. Powers: *'Pincushion' (Piercing Projectile): Hawkeye swiftly fires a volley of arrows into a target. Upgrades increase the number of arrows *'Splinter Shot' (Piercing Projectile): Hawkeye fires an arrow that breaks off into three arrows, each striking a different target *'Longshot' (Buff): Hawkeye keeps one of his vibranium arrows nocked. When Hawkeye uses his heavy melee basic attack, he instead shoots the vibranium arrow. *'Boxing Glove Arrow' (Blunt Projectile): Hawkeye fires an arrow with a steel boxing glove on it, which stuns the target it hits. I love cliches. *'Bow Staff' (Buff): Hawkeye turns his compound bow into a staff, forcing him to only use melee attacks, but also having a further range and hitting with more power. *'Counter Shot' (Counter): Hawkeye side steps an attacking foe and quickly shoots them in the back. *'Vibranium Arrow' (Piercing Projectile)‘': Hawkeye loads a vibranium armor piercing arrow that temporarily removes all resistances of the target. Upgrades gives it to strike an enemy behind the target. *'Hawk's Nest''' (Ultimate): Hawkeye goes to his bird's eye nest, firing a volley of arrows at foes onscreen from above. He tops it off by firing an explosive arrow in the center of the battlefield. Passives: *Resistances: N/A *Weaknesses: N/A *Team: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Team: Secret Avengers *Team: Ultimates (Ultimate costume) Costumes: *'Marvel NOW!:' Default. *'Classic:' Increased team bonuses. Unlockable. *'Ultimate:' Increases damage of arrow-based powers, decreases stamina. Unlockable. *'MCU Civil War Uniform:' Increases potency of Bow Staff, base melee attacks do more damage. Unlockable. *'Clint Needs Coffee:' Decreases durability, vastly increased stamina. DLC. |-|Hulk= *Name: Bruce Banner *Voice Actor: |-|Human Torch= *Name: Johnny Storm *Voice Actor: Chris Evans BIO TBA Powers: *'Fireball Toss' (Incendiary): Johnny spams several weak fireballs at the target. Mashable. |-|Iceman= *Name: Robert "Bobby" Drake *Voice Actor: James Arnold Taylor The youngest of the founding X-Men, Bobby Drake's ability to manifest and create ice made him one of the more versatile fighters of the original five. After the original X-Men disbanded, Bobby travelled the country serving on a variety of superhero teams like the Champions, X-Factor, and the Defenders. He also established lifelong friendships with fellow teenage heroes like Spider-Man and Human Torch, before returning to the X-Men as Iceman. Powers: *'Throwing Ice' (Ice Piercing Projectile): Iceman forms throwing knives out of ice and throws them at the target. Mashable. *'Pillar of Ice' (Ice): Iceman causes a spike of ice to rise from the ground, striking foes caught in the area. *'Cold Spot' (Trap): Iceman freezes a spot on the battlefield, which freezes any foe that steps on it. Upgrades increase the radius and the duration the foe is frozen. *'Freeze Beam' (Ice): Iceman shoots a beam of pure ice, doing minor damage and a chance to freeze the target. Upgrades increase the chances of freezing the target. *'Bob Sled' (Rush Down): Iceman freezes a path in front of him and slides, hitting anyone in his way. *'Snowball Fight' (Ice Blunt Projectile): Iceman creates a particularly compact snowball, launching it at the target and stunning them. *'Ice Armor' (Buff): Iceman semi-freezes an ally, giving them increased piercing, slashing, and ice resistance but an incendiary weakness as well. *'Snowstorm' "(Ultimate): Iceman shoots a wide reaching arc of ice in front of him, instantly freezing all foes in front of him. '''Passives:' *Resistances: Ice *Weaknesses: Blunt Trauma, Incendiary *Ice Slide *Team: Elemental Fury *Team: My Worst Enemy (Beast required) *Team: X-Men Costumes: *'Marvel NOW!:' Default. *'Classic:' Increases synergy. Unlockable. *'Bobby the Snowman:' Increases damage of powers, decreases incendiary weakness. Unlockable. *'Trenchcoat:' Melee attacks do ice damage as well. Unlockable. *'Shawn Ashmore:' Ice sliding drops shards of ice on foes as Iceman slides over them, doing damage, and doesn't cost stamina. DLC. |-|Iron Man= *Name: Tony Stark *Voice Actor: Eric Loomis Originally a weapons contractor for the United States military, Tony Stark was a technological prodigy and genius, but when he was captured by enemy forces, he was confronted by the realities of his job. Vowing to protect the people he placed in harm's way, Stark began to construct a suit of combat armor, becoming the Invincible Iron Man Powers:' *'Repulsor Beams' (Energy Projectile): Iron Man shoots a series of weak repulsor blasts. Mashable. *'Shockwave' (Electric): Iron Man sends a signal in his armor, discharging an electrical shockwave around him. *'Rocket Punch' (Charge): Iron Man uses his thrusters to charge forward, slamming his fist into an opponent. *'Unibeam' (Energy Projectile): Iron Man loads a powerful one-shot attack from his Unibeam. Upgrades decrease cooldown length, charge speed, and increase damage. *'Hulkbuster Attachments' (Buff): Iron Man summons a miniaturized version of the Hulkbuster armor, greatly increasing his durability and damage at the cost of stamina and most of his powers. *'Secondary Armaments' (Piercing Projectiles): Iron Man's shoulder ports open up and unleash several small darts and rockets. *'Wrist Rocket' (Explosive): Iron Man deploys a tank missile and launches it. *'Iron Legion' (Ultimate): Iron Man summons the Iron Legion, who carpet bomb the entire battlefield with repulsors and rockets. Passives *Resistances: Piercing, Slashing *Weaknesses: Energy Projectile *Flight *Super Strength *Hacking *Team: Core Avengers *Team: Best Friends Forever (Captain America required) *Team: My Worst Enemy (War Machine required) *Team: SCIENCE, BITCH! *Team: Ultimates (Ultimate costume) Costumes: *'Mark VII:' Default. *'Extremis Armor:' Increases team bonuses. Unlockable. *'Marvel NOW!:' Increases repulsor-based attack damage. Unlockable. *'Ultimates:' Flight costs no stamina. Unlockable. *'Bleeding Edge:' Increases effects of Hulkbuster Attachments and Secondary Armaments. DLC. |-| Jessica Jones = *Name: Jessica Jones *Voice Actor: Krysten Ritter After an accident in her teens that cost the lives of her family, Jessica Jones was gifted with the abilities of super-strength and flight. Deciding to use these newfound skills to become a superhero, Jessica crossed paths with the monstrous Purple Man, a sociopath who could control minds. Turned into his personal slave, Jessica was eventually able to free herself from his control, though not without psychological damage. Turning her back on superheroics, Jessica now works as a private detective, though she's not above the occasional night out with Luke Cage. Powers: *'AKA Liquid Courage' (Buff/Projectile): Jessica drinks a bottle of alcohol, briefly boosting endurance, before throwing the bottle at full strength. Upgrades increase duration of buffs and damage done by bottle. *'AKA Grievous Harm With a Body': (Grab): Jessica grabs an enemy by the leg and uses them as an improvised melee weapon before tossing them aside. Upgrades increase damage done by enemy. *'AKA Cannonball' (Rush Down): Jessica flies forward at full speed, crashing into enemies. Upgrades increase damage. *'Alias Investigations' (Buff): Jessica uses her skills as a detective to discover enemy weaknesses and shares this with her allies. Upgrades add the chance to detect cloaked enemies and find collectibles. *'AKA Dosie-Do' (Counter): Jessica catches an enemy's punch/kick, then spins around before throwing them. Upgrades increase damage and target throw distance. *'AKA Haymaker' (Blunt Trauma): Jessica punches an enemy hard enough to send them flying backwards, knocking down any enemies they hit. Upgrades increase damage and target distance. *'AKA Smile' (Grab): Jessica grabs an enemy by the throat and lifts them up before slamming them into the ground. *'AKA Ground Pound' (Ultimate): Jessica flies high into the air before crashing back down, causing a massive shockwave that sends enemies flying. Powers: *Resistances: Psionic. *Weaknesses: None. *Flying *Super-Strength *Team: Anti-Registration *Team: Defenders *Team: Double Date (Luke Cage required) *Team: Marvel: MAX Costumes: *'MCU': Default. *'Jewel': Increases strength of Cannonball and Ground Pound, and increases agility and stamina. Unlockable. *'Knightress': Increases evasiveness and precision, but lowers strength. Unlockable. *'Private Detective': Increases effectiveness of Alias Investigations. Unlockable. *'Stay at Home Mom': Increases Double Date bonus, but lowers stamina. DLC |-|Luke Cage= *Name: Luke Cage *Voice Actor: Erik King A once tough thug from Harlem, Luke Cage spent time in and out of prison for various crimes such as petty theft and brawling. However, the final time he was in prison, Cage received an offer to volunteer for experiments by Dr. Noan Burnstein. Granted superhuman strength and impenetrable skin, Cage escaped and began working as a mercenary superhero. But as the years went by, he soon became one of the street's most valiant and honest heroes, proving the little guy would always be safe while there was a Luke Cage. Powers:' *'Chain Gang:' (Blunt Trauma): Cage whips out his chain, hitting a foe and possibly stunning them. *'Your Move, Sucka!' (Buff): Cage taunts the enemies, making him the main target for a brief time. *'Get Ovah Here!' (Grab): Cage uses his chain to drag an enemy towards him, following it up with an uppercut. *'Ground Pound' (Blunt Trauma): Cage uses his strength to smash in the ground and cause quakes that stun enemies caught in the radius. *'Unbreakable Skin' (Buff): Cage's unbreakable skin gives his teammates a boost to resistances from all meele attacks. *'Street Brawl' (Blunt Trauma): Cage performs a series of haymakers, each doing more damage then the last. Mashable. *'Hit Me Again, Fool!' (Counter): Cage grabs the skull of his would-be attacker and slams them into the ground. Respect, son. *'Gang War' (Ultimate): Cage calls in three of his old gang buddies, who serve as A. I. companions for the rest of the battle. Passives: *Resistances: Piercing, Slashing *Weaknesses: Blunt Trauma *Super Strength *Team: Defenders *Team: Double Date (Jessica Jones required) *Team: New Avengers *Team: STREET FIGHT, YO Costumes: *'Secret Avengers:' Default. *'Marvel NOW!:' Increases potency of team bonuses. Unlockable. *'Power Man:' Increases punching shit-based power damage. Unlockable. *'Retro:' Increases chain-based power damage. Unlockable. *'MCU:' Increases bonus from Double Date, and Gang War summons an additional two fighters. DLC. |-| Moon Knight = *Name: Marc Spector *Voice Actor: Robin Atkin Downes A brutal mercenary working in Egypt, Marc Spector was betrayed by his superiors and left for dead, only to be rescued by the followers of the god Khonshu. Brought to Khonshu's temple, Marc became the being's reluctant champion, and after getting vengeance on his attackers, decided to return to New York with multiple personalities in tow and protect the innocent as Moon Knight! Powers: *'Crescent Darts' (Projectile): Moon Knight throws a crescent dart. Upgrades increase damage, range, and amount of darts thrown. *'Staff of Khonshu' (Blunt Trauma): Moon Knights pulls out his staff and swings in an arc. Upgrades increase damage. *'Energy Shield' (Buff): Moon Knight deploys his energy shield, which gives him a resistance to ranged attacks for as long as he has energy. Upgrades increase duration and strength of resistance. *'Blessing of Khonshu' (Buff): The full moon gives Moon Knight greater strength, briefly boosting his strength, agility, and stamina. *'Angelwing' (Rush Down): Moon Knight calls in his glider and grabs onto it as it flies overhead, striking any enemies caught in his path before letting go. Upgrades increase flight distance, damage, and give Angelwing machine guns to lay down strafing fire. *'This is Mine Now' (Counter): Moon Knight disarms the nearest armed foe and hits them with their own weapon. *'Boomerang' (Projectile): Moon Knight throws a boomerang, which travels in a straight line before returning. Upgrades increase damage and distance. *'Mooncopter' (Ultimate): Moon Knight calls in air support from his helicopter, which alternates between dropping bombs and firing machine guns at every enemy it can see as it follows him overhead. Passives: *Resistances: Slashing, Psionic. *Weaknesses: Piercing. *Gliding *Team: Secret Avengers *Team: STREET FIGHT, YO! Costumes: *'Marvel NOW': Default. *'Classic': Increases strength, stamina, and boosts received from Blessing of Khonshu. Unlockable. *'Mr. Knight': Decreases durability, but increases agility, intelligence, and damage done by This is Mine Now and Angelwing. Unlockable. *'Giant Fu--king Bird Armor': Increases durability, strength, and boosts received from Blessing of Khonshu. Unlockable. *'Secret Avengers': Increases team bonus and evasiveness. DLC Moon-Knight-2014-Armor-1-580x438.jpg|Marvel NOW 1546254-4388_moonknightd.jpg|Classic Marc_Spector_(Earth-616)_from_Moon_Knight_Vol_5_1_001.jpg|Mr. Knight 4Z6iyVw.jpg|Giant F---ing Bird Armor moon-knight-5-moon-knight-finch.jpg|Secret Avengers |-|Nightcrawler= *Name: Kurt Wagner *Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien The bastard son of the mutant assassin Mystique and the demon Azazel, Kurt Wagner was raised by devout Catholics, who accepted him despite his demonic appearance. However, pressure from his village forced Kurt to leave, eventually taking up with a traveling circus in their freak show. Once his mutant powers matured, however, Kurt was recruited by Charles Xavier to be a member of his X-Men, Nightcrawler. Powers: *'BAMF!' (Dodge): Nightcrawler teleports away from an attacker. *'Aerial Assault' (Blunt Trauma): Nightcrawler teleports above a foe and falls on them, utilizing them as a springboard to flip off them. Upgrades let him leap to a different foe. *'Riposte' (Piercing Melee): Nightcrawler teleports in front of a foe and delivers three swift stabs with his sword. *'Look Out Below' (Grab): Nightcrawler grabs his foe and teleports above the battlefield, dropping them before he teleports back to the ground. *'Third Arm' (Buff): Nightcrawler has his tail wield one of his swords, which will randomly inflict a slashing wound during his basic attacks. Upgrades allow it to deflect projectiles occasionally. *'Behind You' (Charge): Nightcrawler leaps at an opponent, only to teleport behind them and send them falling forward. *'En Guard' (Counter): Nightcrawler parries a blow, before smashing his attacker's face with the pommel of his other sword. *'BAMF Invasion' (Ultimate): Nightcrawler signals his BAMFs to attack, who teleport random foes off the battlefield. Passives: *Resistances: N/A *Weaknesses: N/A *Teleportation *Team: International Heroism *Team: X-Men Costumes: *'X-Men Uniform:' Default. *'Ultimate:' Teleporting no longer costs stamina. Unlockable. *'Priest Robes:' Increased precision. Unlockable. *'X2 Kurt:' Teleportation based powers do more damage, decreased damage. *'Captain Kurt:' Sword-based powers do more damage, BAMF Invasion lasts longer. DLC. |-|Rocket Raccoon= *Name: Rocket *Voice Actor: Nolan North A genetically experimented Raccoon from the planetary insane asylum called Halfworld, Rocket went into self-imposed exile from his home to prevent a powerful psychic threat to the galaxy locked away in the Asylum, choosing to sacrifice the memories of his friends and home to travel into space. He would eventually be captured by the Kree Empire, who placed him on a team alongside Groot, and lead by the legendary Star-Lord. Powers: *'Blam, I Murdered You!:' (Piercing Projectile) Rocket pulls out a comically large minigun, mowing down any foes in front of him. *'Don't Press the Death Button:' (Explosive Trap) Rocket tosses out a small bomb, which leaves a large explosion on its target. Upgrades cause shrapnel to infect nearby enemies with a bleeding effect. *'Atomic Bomb Strapped To Your Chest!:' (Rush Down) Rocket springs forward, straps a bomb to the chest of his target, and jumps off right before it explodes. *'Hadron Enforcer:' (Energy Projectile) Rocket pulls out the Hadron Enforcer, a hilariously large ion cannon, and fires a single, powerful ball of energy at his target. *'I Have to Do Everything!:' (Ballistic) Rocket pulls out a heavy machine gun turret and operates it for a short period of time. Upgrades increase duration. *'Raccoon Senses:' (Buff) Rocket uses his enhanced sense to decloak any enemies on the map. Upgrades reveal collectibles. *'Guardian Shield:' (Buff) Rocket deploys a shield that reduces energy damage to the team. Upgrades reduce all damage and eliminate energy damage. *'Ass-Kickers of the Fantastic:' (Super Move) Rocket calls on his best friend and partner Groot to help out during the fight. Groot has a very large damage output, but has weaker constitution than most characters of equal pure strength. |-|Scarlet Spider= *Name: Kaine Parker *Voice Actor: Scott Potter An imperfect clone of Peter Parker Kaine was bitter and angry because of his genetic defects, taking it out on his better cloned younger brother, Ben Reily. Kaine tortured Ben for years as a supervillain, but after his brother's death and Kaine's own resurrection, he decided to use his second chance at life to try and become a better man in honor of his brother's legacy- setting up base in Houston and becoming the new Scarlet Spider. Powers: *'Web Bolos:' (Blunt Projectile)': Scarlet Spider lets loose three web bolos that hit the enemy. Upgrades increase their damage and can cause them to ensnare a foe. *'Stingers' (Buff): Scarlet Spider activates his stingers, which cause his basic attacks to do additional bleeding damage. *'Mark of Kaine' (Grab): Scarlet Spider grabs his foe and burns the Mark of Kaine into their face, dealing high amounts of damage. *'Assassin's Thrust' (Charge): Scarlet Spider webs himself into a foe, thrusting a stinger into their chest as he lands. *'Vengeance of Kaine' (Counter): Scarlet Spider catches a blow by an attacking foe, before yanking them in and burning the Mark of Kaine into their flesh. *'Stealth Suit' (Buff): Scarlet Spider activates his stealth suit, increasing his evasiveness. *'Bladed Spider' (Slashing): Scarlet Spider slashes diagonally with his stingers. *'The Beast Within' (Ultimate): Scarlet Spider transforms into The Other, granting him an immense damage bonus and durability increase. Passives: *Resistances: N/A *Weaknesses: N/A *Web Swinging *Super Strength *Team: Assassin's Creed *Team: Redeemed *Team: Spider-Family Costumes: *'Scarlet Spider:' Default. *'Stealth Suit:' Increases duration of Stealth Suit buff. Unlockable. *'Evil Kaine:' Increases damage of stinger-based powers, increases duration of The Beast Within. Unlockable. *'Citizen Kaine:' Increases stamina, decreases endurance. Unlockable. *'Ben Reily:' Increases exp. gain. DLC. |-|Spider-Man= *Name: Peter Parker *Voice Actor: C. D. Barnes While neither the strongest or most powerful superhero on Earth, one would be hard-pressed to find anyone who disagrees that Peter Parker is the heart and soul of the superhero community. After being bitten by a radioactive spider as a teenager, Peter gained powers such as superhuman strength and his now iconic "Spider-Sense". When his uncle Ben was killed in a robbery, Parker vowed to use his newfound powers for good as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Powers: *'Web Shooters' (Blunt Projectile): Spider-Man shoots web balls at the opponent. Mashable. *'Slingshot' (Rush Down): Spider-Man launches himself back and shoots webs forward. He then launches himself forward and harms any foe in the way. *'Spider-Sense' (Buff): Spider-Man launches his spider-sense into overdrive, increasing his evasiveness. *'Catch Ya Later' (Counter): Spider-Man leaps over a would-be attacker and snares them with a web, launching them back at their comrades. *'Web Mace' (Blunt Trauma): Spider-Man uses his webs to pull a chunk of debris around and swing it around, dealing blunt trauma to anyway caught in the swing. *'Web Line' (Charge): Spider-Man launches a web at a foe and launches himself toward them, bringing his fist in their face. *'The Quipster' (Buff): Spider-Man annoys his enemies with another of his hilarious and clever quips, causing them to target him first. *'Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!' (Ultimate): Spider-Man swings around the battlefield, webbing up foes against the walls and permanently incapacitating them for the rest of the fight. Passives: *Resistances: N/A *Weaknesses: N/A *Super Strength *Web-Swinging *Team: New Avengers *Team: SCIENCE, BITCH! *Team: Spider-Family *Team: STREET FIGHT, YO! Costumes: *'Classic Spidey:' Default. *'Future Foundation:' Increases synergy. Unlockable. *'Symbiote:' Increases all stats, eliminates team bonuses. Unlockable. *'Iron Spider:' Increases energy resistance. Unlockable. *'Superior Spider-Man:' Increases strength, basic attacks cause bleeding damage. DLC. |-|Star-Lord= *Name: Peter Quill *Voice Actor: Scott Porter Peter Quill became an astronaut, and later was transformed into the hero Star-Lord, so that he could hunt down the aliens that murdered his mother when he was 11 years old. After a cataclysmic battle forced Star-Lord to sacrifice an entire planet to save billions, he quit the job, unable to cope with his actions- until the Annihilation Wave and the Phalanx forced him to take up arms again as the Star-Lord: heir of the Spartax Empire, Hero of the universe and leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. *'Go All The Way:' (Ballistic) Star-Lord wields his Kree Submachine guns, firing in a spray. Mashable, preferably to the intro of Go All The Way by the Raspberries. *'Escape:' (Dodge) Star-Lord uses his rocket thrusters to propel himself backwards away from danger. *'Spirit in the Sky:' (Incendiary Projectile) Star-Lord flies over his target, firing downward with his Kree Submachine guns. *'I Want You Back:' (Rush Down) Star-Lord uses his rocket thrusters to spring forward to his foe. Upgrades let him barrel through his first foe and into a second. *'Hooked On A Feeling:' (Random Elemental) Star-Lord fires his Element Gun, dealing damage with either an explosive fire blast, trapping his foe in a water bubble, striking them with a lightning blast, or sending them backwards with an air blast. It's by far his most fun move. *'Come and Get Your Love:' (Taunt) Star-Lord has a dance-off with his opponent, goading them into attacking him. *'Awesome Mix Vol. I:' (Buff) Star-Lord puts in his Walkman and listens to his Awesome Mix, increasing his stats briefly. Upgrades spread the groove to his entire team. *'Ain't No Mountain High Enough:' Super Move Star-Lord thrusts up into the air and activates the Cosmic Cube. He then slams back into the ground, exploding the impact center with Cosmic energy and general awesomeness. |-|War Machine= *Name: James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Voice Actor: Dorian Harewood S.H.I.E.L.D. officer, and confidante to Tony Stark since piloting Stark out of the Southeast Asian jungle years ago, James Rhode has faithfully by his friend's side since he first donned the Iron Man armor. After briefly substituting for Tony in the role of Iron Man, Rhodes became his own armored superhero, and act as liaison between the difficult Stark and the equally prickly top brass of the US military. No matter the conflict, though, Rhodey will always be by his friend's side, proving nobody would take on Iron Man and win as long as their was a War Machine. Powers: *'Orbital Drop' (Close Range AoE): War Machine flies high and slams back into the ground, creating a crater and damaging any foes. Upgrades increase the radius and give a stun chance. *'Repulsor Beatdown' (Energy Melee): War Machine punches the target and fires his repulsor in close range. *'Lock n' Load' (Ballistic): War Machine uses his shoulder minigun to mow down any foes in his path. *'Danger Close' (Explosive): War Machine fires three rockets from his shoulder pads at the target. *'Turn n' Burn' (Energy Projectile): War Machine uses his Turn n' Burn lasers and unleashes them sideways. *'Auto-Pilot' (Buff): War Machine puts the armor on auto-pilot briefly, preventing him from using any powers or basic attacks except Lock n' Load, Danger Close, and The Ex-Wife, but those powers cost no stamina. Upgrades reduce cooldown time and allow for basic attacks. *'The Ex-Wife:' (Explosive): War Machine launches a single, one-hit (with exception of bosses) kill tank missile at the target, with a significant stamina recharge and complete stamina usage. Upgrades decrease recharge and stamina penalty. *'Comin' Atcha!' (Ultimate): War Machine unleashes his entire arsenal ; assault rifle gauntlets, minigun, rocket launcher, Repulsors, grenades, and an Ex-Wife, mowing down anything in his path. Passives: *'Resistances': Piercing, Slashing, Ballistics. *'Weaknesses': Energy Projectile *Team: Guns N' Glory *Team: Marvel MAX *Team: My Worst Enemy (Iron Man required) *Team: Secret Avengers *Team: We Were Soldiers |-|Wolverine= *Name: James "Logan" Howlett *Voice Actor: Steve Blum Born in the 1880's in Canada, James Howlett took the name Logan after he accidentally killed his father and uncle, leaving him alone. For centuries, he fought in several wars until he was kidnapped by the Weapon X, where he was mind controlled to be the perfect assassin. However, he did eventually break free of the control, where his animalistic rage forced Professor Charles Xavier to heal his mind, and Logan became Xavier's most dedicated student and the model X-Man- Wolverine. Powers: *'Rend' (Slashing Melee): Wolverine brings his claws together and viciously slashes them together diagonally in front of him. *'Clawed Fury' (Slashing Melee): Wolverine leaps and spins in a circle, his claws slashing at any foe around him. *'Weapon X' (Piercing Melee): Wolverine delivers three brutal thrusts into his target, each dealing more damage then the last. *'Mutant Senses' (Buff): Wolverine uses his senses to decloack any enemies. Upgrades reveal collectibles. *'Uncaged Animal' (Rush Down): Wolverine rolls forward, barreling downy foes before rising and slashing foes in front of him. *'Your Move, Bub' (Taunt): Wolverine intimidates his foes, causing them to do less damage. *'Snikt-Bub' (Charge): Wolverine roars and jumps forward, burying his claws deep into the chest of an opponent. *'Berserker Rage' (Ultimate): Wolverine unleashes his inner animal, vastly increasing his attack damage, speed, durability, and agility, but eliminating his healing factor. Passives: *Resistances: Blunt Trauma, Slashing *Weaknesses: N/A *Healing Factor *Team: Best Friends Forever (Cyclops required) *Team: International Heroism *Team: New Avengers *Team: New Fantastic Four *Team: X-Men Costumes: *'X-Men Uniform:' Default. *'Legendary Uniform:' Increased precision. Unlockable. *'Ablation Armor:' Increased durability, weaker healing factor. Unlockable. *'Logan:' Healing factor usable in combat, bone claws. Unlockable. *'Old Man Logan:' Increased exp. gain and Berserker Rage lasts longer, decreased durability. DLC. Unlockable Characters |-|Adam Warlock= *Name: Adam Warlock *Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton BIO TBA Powers: *'Quantum Bolt' (Energy Projectile): Adam Warlock launches a stream of weak bolts of quantum magic as the player mashes the button. *'Quantum Blast' (Knockback): Adam Warlock creates a single large blast in fromt of him, knocking back foes within melee range. *'Higher Understanding' (Buff): Adam Warlock taps into his immense knowledge, automatically revealing any cloaked enemies or collectibles. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *'The Magus' (Ultimate): Adam Warlock gives in to his alter ego, Magus, who envelops the screen with a quantum explosion that disintegrates foes but damages allies as well. Passives: *Resistances: Psionic *Weaknesses: N/A *Flight *Team: Guardians of the Galaxy Costumes: *'GotG Uniform:' Default. *'Classic:' *'Infinity Watch:' *'Counter Earth:' *'Magus:' Unlock Mission: The Magus Unleashed |-|Agent Venom= *Real Name: Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Voice Actor: TBA Once the bully of Midtown High School, Flash Thompson turned his life around after he was inspired by his hero, Spider-Man. Making amends with his former victim Peter Parker, Flash then enlisted in the United States military. While overseas, Flash valiantly saved the lives of his comrades at the cost of his legs. Temporarily becoming an alcoholic, Flash found new purpose when he enlisted for Project: Rebirth, where he bonded with the monsterous Venom symbiote to become Agent Venom. Powers: *'Six-Pistol Shootout' (Ballistics): Agent Venom utilizes the symbiote to draw six pistols, shooting them at a mid ranged arc. *'Thompson Hail Mary' (Explosives): Agent Venom has a callback to his glory days, chucking a frag grenade at foes. *'Tendril Slam' (Blunt Trauma): Agent Venom lashes out with a tendril, slamming into foes at a close range. *'Alien Hunger' (Buff): Agent Venom gives the symbiote a little freedom, boosting strength at the cost of decreased stamina. *'Whiplash' (Grab): Agent Venom uses a tendril to lash out against a target, dragging them in and then shooting them. *'Tendril Spikes' (Piercing): Agent Venom cause a row of symbiotic spikes in front of him. *'The Multi-Gun' (Ballistic): Agent Venom draws the Multi-Gun and transforms it into a sniper rifle, firing a single well-placed shot at a target. *'WE ARE VENOM!' (Ultimate): Flash gives in entirely to the symbiote, reverting to the classic Venom model while also gaining an immense bonus to speed, strength, and damage. Passives: *Resistances: N/A *Weaknesses: Incendiary, Sonic *Super-Strength *Web-Slinging *Team: Guardians of the Galaxy *Team: Secret Avengers *Team: Thunderbolts *Team: Guns 'N Glory *Team: Spider-Family *Team: We Were Soldiers Costumes: *'Agent Venom:' Default. *'Guardians of the Galaxy:' Increased symbiote-based powers. Unlockable. *'Secret Avengers:' Increased firearms-based powers. Unlockable. *'Thunderbolts:' Increases team bonuses. Unlockable. *'Demon Venom:' Eliminates fire weakness. DLC. Unlock Mission: Back in Black Agent Venom's symbiote was harmed during a battle alongside the Guardians of the Galaxy against Thanos, and has become corrupt once again. Hunt down the corrupted Agent Venom, and subdue him in order for the symbiote to be restored into its hive mind. Once the symbiote is remerged, players can either choose to have Agent Venom as a new team mate, or give the suit to Spider-Man as an alternate costume. |-|Black Bolt= *Name: Blackagar Boltagan *Voice Actor: Vin Diesel BIO TBA Powers *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *'Rage of the Inhumans' (Ultimate): Black Bolt unleashes a focused scream in one direction, completely disintegrating enemies caught in the blast. Passives *Super Strength *Flight *Team: Double Date (Medusa required) *Team: Illuminati *Team: Team Leaders Costumes *'Marvel NOW!:' Default. *'Age of Apocalypse:' Increases all stats, decreases damage of powers. Unlockable. *'Skrull Invader:' Increases psionic resistance. Unlockable. *'Black Knight:' Increases damage of scream-related powers. Unlockable. *'Black Bonobo:' Increases attack damage and agility. |-| Legion = *Name: David Haller *Voice Actor: Dan Stevens The son of Charles Xavier and Gabrielle Haller, David was the only survivor of a terrorist attack that claimed the life of his stepfather. Traumatized, David's powers to absorb the personalities of those around him was unleashed, and the sheer scope of people he absorbed left him in a comatose state. Left under the care of Moira MacTaggart, David awoke with a much more shy personality, which was a ruse to distract from being possessed by the Shadow King. The Shadow King used Legion's power to bring about an era of despair on Earth, but he was defeated by the X-Men and left in a coma. Awakening once more and calling himself Legion, David's powers mean that his father's allies never know who, or what, they're going to encounter. Powers and Abilities: *'Now Kiss!' (AoE): David creates psychic wormholes that cluster groups of enemies together for a short amount of time. Upgrades increase duration and add an explosion that knocks the enemies apart at the end of the attack. *'Body Swap' (AoE): David touches the nearest enemy and transfers his mind into theirs, allowing him to attack with their abilities, but leaving him vulnerable to attack. Upgrades increase duration. *'Psychic Burst' (AoE): David unleashes a psychic wave around him, damaging any enemies too close and knocking them back. Upgrades increase AoE and damage. *'Bollywood' (AoE): David dances to a tune in his head, and all enemies too close are forced to dance with him. Upgrades increase AoE and duration. *'Don't Stop Me Now' (Charge): David charges forward, coating himself in psychic energy and collides with enemies in a big explosion. *'Cyndi' (Buff/Projectile): David allows Cyndi to take over for a brief time and throws a fireball. Upgrades increase damage and allow him to throw up to 3 fireballs. *'Delphic' (Buff): David becomes overwhelmed with the power of Delphic, revealing all items, enemy weaknesses, and clears any Fog of War on the map before giving David a brief time to unleash electric damage with his attacks. *'I Am...LEGION!' (Ultimate): David taps into his full potential, becoming a being of pure psychic power, and launches an all-out psychic attack that unmakes or heavily damages all enemies on the field. Passives: *Resistances: Psionic *Weaknesses: N/A *Flight *Team: Redeemed *Team: International Heroism Costumes: *'Classic': Default. *'Ultimate': Boosts the damage done by target of Body Swap and duration of Psychic Burst, but now Body Swap costs stamina. Unlockable. *'Legacy': Increases stamina and duration of both Bollywood and Now Kiss!. Unlockable. *'TV Series': Flight no longer costs stamina, and increases duration of Bollywood, Now Kiss!, and Cyndi. Unlockable. *'Evolution': DLC. Increases duration of Body Swap, Cyndi, and Delphic. Unlock Mission: Legion Quest: If the player hacks into Professor X's computer while playing as Beast at the X-Mansion hub, they will discover a series of conversations between the (now dead) Professor X and Moira MacTaggart, discussing whether or not they should rescue "David", a mutant claiming to be Xavier's son, from Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital. This unlocks the quest, which only X-Men characters can participate in. The team arrives at Clocksworks to find it mostly destroyed and the patients and staff alike seemingly hostile to them. Fighting their way through the increasingly bizarre hospital, they come across David, who is possessed by the Shadow King. Doing battle with David and his minions, the X-Men help David retake control of his mind from the monster. With David seemingly recovered, the players can either recruit him to the team so he can learn to control his powers or leave him with Moria to get the help he needs. LegionQuest.jpg|Classic UltimateLegion.png|Ultimate LegionLegacy.jpg|Legacy LegionTV.jpg|TV Series LegionEvolution.jpg|Evolution |-|Nick Fury= *Name: Nicholas "Nick" Fury *Voice Actor: Motherfuckin' Samuel L. Motherfuckin' Jackson A veteran of several wars both public and underground, Nicholas Fury's career as a soldier began with his tenure as leader of the Howling Commandos, an elite squad of soldiers that were sent into high profile suicide missions against the Nazi war machine. During the war, Fury sustained an injury that resulted in the loss of his eye, while he was also forced to utilize the Infinity Formula which halted his aging. Fury would later serve in multiple agencies like the C.I.A. and the Great Wheel of Zodiac before he became the director of the highly decorated agency S.H.I.E.L.D.. He soon became the puppetmaster on behalf of the superhero community to ensure that the greater good would always be upheld as long as there was a Nick Fury. Powers: *'SMG Spray' (Ballistic): Fury unholsters his MAC-10 machine pistol, firing a burst of ammo at the target. *'Sniper Rifle' (Ballistc): Fury utilizes a sniper rifle to strike an enemy. *'Frag Out!' (Explosive): Fury throws a stun grenade, stunning a group of enemies. *'Stealth Cloak' (Buff): Fury creates a stealth cloak, increasing his evasiveness. *'Howling Commandoes' (Buff): Fury calls in support from the Howling Commandoes, and is supported by two of them until time or their health runs out. *'Path of the Righteous Man' (Ballistic): Fury fires his pistol at enemies. Upgrades increase range and damage. *'Always Come Prepared' (Buff'): Fury uses SHIELD Intel to scout the map, revealing all enemies and collectibles. *'Project: Insight' (Ultimate): Fury signals an a helicarrier observing the battle to call down an airstrike, causing cannons to blast away at enemies onscreen. Passives: *Resistances: Piercing Projectile *Weaknesses: N/A *Team: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Team: Marvel: MAX *Team: World War II Costumes: *'MCU:' Default. *'Modern SHIELD Uniform:' Increases exp. gain. Unlockable. *'Nick Fury Jr.:' Increases firearms based attacks, joins Secret Avengers team. Unlockable. *'Agent of Nothing:' Increases syngergy, decreases durability. *'MAX:' Voiced by David Kaye, adds Dum Dum Dugan to Howling Commandoes and increase exp gain. DLC. Fury MCU.jpeg|MCU Fury SHIELD.jpeg|Modern SHIELD Uniform Fury Jr.png|Nick Fury Jr. Fury Agent of N.jpeg|Agent of Nothing Fury MAX.png|MAX Unlock Mission: The Man in the Wall |-|Punisher = *Name: Frank Castle *Voice Actor: Jon Bernthal A gifted marine and veteran of the Vietnam War, Frank Castle's peaceful life came to a crashing halt after he and his family were caught in a mob shootout. Devastated to discover that his wife and children had died, Frank swore vengeance and began using his military training, skills, and massive arsenal to wreak havoc on the criminal underworld. As he reputation grew, so did the fears of the scum he hunted as they all learned to be afraid of the Punisher. Powers: *'Heads Up' (Explosive): Frank throws out a frag grenade. Upgrades increase amount of grenades and blast radius. *'One Batch, Two Batch' (Ballistic): Frank crouches, aims, and fires a high-powered sniper rifle, dealing massive damage against enemies. Upgrades increase range and add a chance of hitting multiple enemies. *'Penny and Dime' (Ballistic): Frank draws his iconic handguns and shoots at his foes. Mashable. *'Triggered' (Buff): Frank flies into a combat rage, dropping his guns in favor of a pair of combat knives. In this state, Frank deals massive damage up-close and his damage intake is decreased heavily. Upgrades increase duration of state. *'Trash Fire' (Incendiary): Frank pulls out a flamethrower and delivers fiery justice. Upgrades increase range and damage. *'Valley Forge' (Ballistic): Frank stands stationary and fires an M60. Upgrades increase damage, range, and armor-piercing rounds, which do greater damage to armored enemies. *'Stick With Me': (Buff) Multiple tours of duty have given Frank excellent skills as a tactician, and he can use these skills to briefly boost his teammates precision and damage. *'Not Vengeance, But Punishment' (Ultimate): With help from Microchip, Frank calls in the Battle Van, which uses its massive arsenal to lay waste to all enemies in it's vicinity before speeding off. Passives: *'Resistances': Ballistics. *'Weaknesses': N/A. *Team: Thunderbolts *Team: Best Friends Forever (Daredevil Required) *Team: Guns N' Glory *Team: Marvel: MAX *Team: STREET FIGHT, YO Costumes: *'T-Shirt/Jeans': Introduced in Welcome Back, Frank. Default. *'Classic': Increases durability and attack strength. Unlockable. *'Thunderbolts': Increases team bonus. Unlockable. *'MCU Costume': Increases agility, base damage, and damage of One Batch, Two Batch and Penny and Dime. Unlockable. *'War Zone': Seen in Punisher: War Zone. Greatly increases Frank's durability, attack damage, and strength of Triggered, but also decreases agility and buffs potency. DLC. Punisher_(vol._4)_1.jpg|T-Shirt/Jeans marvel_heroes___the_punisher__classic__by_caxuchiha-d71vni6.png|Classic thunderbolts-27-cover.jpg|Thunderbolts bd3cc712ac3eef566642a4bdf3683b53.jpg|MCU Tactical-Franks-Skull-Jacket.jpg|War Zone Unlock Mission: Bulletpoints: Following a lead of a supposed team-up of New York's organized crime families against the Kingpin, the players are witness to an ambush set up by none other than the Punisher. Forced to fight their way out, the players encounter an impressed Frank, who joins the team to get a shot at "the real scum". |-|Quicksilver= *Name: Pietro Maximoff *Voice Actor: Sunil Malhotra Growing up an orphan with his twin sister, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro proved the physically stronger and more volatile of the twins. Her wildly unpredictable powers have led Pietro to protect her throughout his life, with the help of his mutant ability of supersonic speed. At times as arrogant and manipulative as his father Magneto, Pietro has been both hero and villain, but has always tried to act in the best interests of his family using his unparalleled speed as the only significant speedster Quicksilver. Powers: *'Dodge This!' (Rush Down): Quicksilver darts forward and punches an enemy in the face, knocking them back. Upgrades increase damage and adds potential to stun. *'Maximum Velocity' (Throw): Quicksilver grabs an enemy, spins them around at high speeds, then throws them. Upgrades increase damage and throw distance. *'Looking For These?' (Disarm): Quicksilver quickly disarms the nearest enemy and throws their weapon on the floor. *'Silver Vortex' (Stun): Quicksilver circles the enemy so fast they get stuck in a mini-speed vortex and helplessly spin around before slamming into the ground. Upgrades increase duration. *'Must Go Faster!' (Buff): Angered at his slowness, Quicksilver gives himself a pep talk that boosts his agility and evasiveness for a brief time. Upgrades increase duration. *'Try to Stop Me!' (Counter): Quicksilver runs behind an enemy, then kicks them into the ground, followed by him stepping on their head. Upgrades increase damage. *'I've Already Checked' (Buff): Quicksilver races across the entire map, erasing the Fog of War. Upgrades reveal cloaked enemies and collectibles. *'Time In a Bottle' (Ultimate): Quicksilver runs so fast that time stops completely, giving him 15 seconds to hit enemies with much more force, doing twice as much damage as normal. Passives: *Resistances: N/A *Weaknesses: N/A *Team: Redeemed *Team: Ultimates (Ultimate costume) *Team: Uncanny Avengers Costumes: *'Classic': Default. *'Ultimate': Increases agility and evasiveness if partnered with Scarlet Witch. Unlockable. *'Uncanny Avengers': Increases durability, exp gain, and team bonus. Unlockable. *'MCU': Increases damage, adds projectile weakness. Unlockable. *'Days of Future Past': Adds 10 seconds to Time in A Bottle. DLC Quicksilver!.jpg|Classic Pietro_Lensherr_(Earth-1610)_006.jpg|Ultimate avengers-age-of-ultron-quicksilver-s-costume-344322.jpg|Uncanny Avenger tumblr_nnhz2vLcDP1scrme1o1_500.png|MCU Quicksilver-X-Men-Days-Of-Future-Past.jpg|Days of Future Past UNLOCK MISSION: The Twins Teams General: *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson) - Ranged attacks do more damage. *Assassin's Creed (Black Widow, Deadpool, Elektra, Gamora, Scarlet Spider, Winter Soldier) - Increased precision. *Best Friends Forever (Captain America & Iron Man, Cyclops & Wolverine, Daredevil & Punisher) - Increased exp. gain, decreased synergy. *Core Avengers (Ant-Man, Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor) - Increased exp. gain. *Defenders (Daredevil, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage) - Increased strength. *Double Date (Black Bolt & Medusa, Cyclops & Emma Frost, Daredevil & Elektra, Jessica Jones & Luke Cage) - Increased synergy. *Fantastic Four (Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Mister Fantastic, The Thing) - Increased synergy. *Guardians of the Galaxy (Adam Warlock, Agent Venom, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Star Lord, Rocket Raccoon) - Increased energy resistance. *Guns N' Glory (Agent Venom, Deadpool, Punisher, Rocket Raccoon, War Machine) - Increased ballistic resistance. *Illuminati (Black Bolt, Doctor Strange, Iron Man, Mister Fantastic, Namor) - *International Heroism (Black Panther, Deadpool, Nightcrawler, Wolverine) - *Invaders (Captain America, Namor, Nick Fury, Winter Soldier) - Collectibles garner more exp. *Marvel: MAX (Deadpool, Jessica Jones, Nick Fury, Punisher, War Machine) - *My Worst Enemy (Captain America & Winter Soldier, Human Torch & The Thing, Iron Fist & Luke Cage, Iron Man & War Machine) - Vastly increased synergy. *New Avengers (Captain Marvel, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Spider-Man, The Thing, Wolverine) - *Redeemed (Emma Frost, Quicksilver, Scarlet Spider, Scarlet Witch, Winter Soldier) - *Royalty (Black Bolt, Black Panther, Namor, Thor) - Double exp. gain. *Secret Avengers (Agent Venom, Black Widow, Beast, Hawkeye, Moon Knight, Valkyrie, War Machine) - Increased evasiveness. *SCIENCE, BITCH! (Ant-Man, Beast, Iron Man, Mister Fantastic) - Increased intelligence. *Spider-Family (Agent Venom, Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman) - Increased agility. *STREET FIGHT, YO (Daredevil, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Moon Knight, Punisher, Spider-Man) - *Team Leaders (Black Bolt, Captain America, Cyclops, Mister Fantastic, Star Lord) - Increased agility. *Supernatural (Blade, Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Valkyrie) *Thunderbolts (Agent Venom, Deadpool, Elektra, Punisher, Winter Soldier) - Increased precision. *Uncanny Avengers (Captain America, Deadpool, Human Torch, Quicksilver) - Increased stamina. *We Were Soldiers (Agent Venom, Captain America, Captain Marvel, Phil Coulson, Punisher, War Machine, Winter Soldier) - Ballistic attacks do more damage, increased ballistic resistance. *X-Men (Beast, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Storm, Wolverine) - Increased synergy. Costume Specific: *Alternate Identity: **Ant-Man: Scot Lang **Black Widow: Monica Chang **Dr. Strange: Doctor Voodoo **Ghost Rider: Legit all of them what the fuck Beast **Scarlet Spider: Ben Reily **Spider-Man: Superior Spider-Man *Ultimates: This should be obvious. **Captain America **Iron Man **Ant-Man **Thor **Hulk **Black Widow **Hawkeye **Quicksilver **Scarlet Witch Category:Blog posts